Streams of data may be transmitted and received between terminal systems via a data system comprising either a single electronic device or a plurality of interconnected electronic devices forming a network. The terminal systems may themselves be comprised of either a single electronic device or a plurality of interconnected electronic devices forming a network. The data system may transfer input data from the transmitting terminal system to the receiving terminal system, with a minimum amount of modification to the input data that is acceptable, at a maximum rate of transfer known as the throughput of the data system.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.